1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus, as well as to a control method therefor, and, in particular, relates to a technology for displaying the results of subject focus detection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, image capturing apparatuses, particularly image capturing apparatuses possessing an automatic focusing (auto-focus) feature, provide indication (in-focus indication) used for indicating in-focus subjects to the user.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H04-9932 disclosed a technology for detecting whether subjects in multiple range-finding frames are respectively within the depth of field and for providing indication in locations corresponding to the range-finding frames of the subjects present within the depth of field.
Moreover, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H05-232371 disclosed an image capturing apparatus displaying range-finding frames considered to be within the depth of field in which a focus level threshold value is varied that is used to determine whether an item is within the depth of field depending on the focal length of the image capturing optical system.
Although the conventional technology does indeed make it easier to identify subjects within the depth of field, if more indication is provided to indicate subjects within the depth of field, the screen may become cluttered.
For instance, consider a situation, in which a user takes pictures using an image capturing apparatus permitting main subject selection and there are multiple subjects present at practically the same distance as a selected main subject. In such a case, identification of the main subject would be difficult and usability would suffer if indication were provided that all the subjects are within the depth of field.